Suspected Love
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Haruna Super Duper High School Soccer Player is the prime suspect of an almost murder of Togami. She is also the prime choice of Togami's interests. How will things play out? Read and Find out! *Requested fanfic by Shiranai Atsune*SMUT*R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Dangan Ronpa**

TogamixOC(**OC by and fanfic requested by Shirana Atsune**)

**Suspected Love**

'_Have to do better!'_

The angered grunts of Hope's Peak Super Duper High School: Soccer Player sounded loudly in the peaceful greenhouse garden area. Her long wavy-blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her straight bangs were clipped back as her dull grey eyes focus on the soccer ball before her.

Even though she was trapped inside of school she still wanted to be on her A game. She was practicing on putting as much force as she could into her kicks, but was interrupted when a voice was heard behind her. She kicked her soccer ball upwards and caught in her hands.

"Heh, still practicing for a game you'll never play I see."

The soccer player turned around to see her rival smirking at her. His blond hair sticking out at its ends, his black suit was pressed and clean as usual, with a crisp white shirt under it and a dark green crisscross tie. His piercing blue eyes looked over his glasses as he looked at her.

"Che, Togami. What are you doing here?"

Togami, Super Duper High School: Scion, still had a smirk on his face as he took in the girl's soccer uniform. The uniform was snug against her body showing off her curves and average sized breasts. Her shorts were dark blue and stopped mid-thigh, she wore a crew neck that had a white torso and bark blue short sleeves. On the back was printed "Takahashi" her last name and her number "01".

He inwardly scoffed at her outfit with a smug look on his face. She noticed this and began to feel irritated and uneasy.

"It's a public garden Haruna. You don't own it."

His smirk grew as he received a glare from her. The two had a history of not getting along, which was how they liked it. They always tried to out snob, out do, and dominate the other. Their personalities conflicted and complemented each other.

"And you do? Why don't you just leave?"

"Heh," he walks up to the girl smoothly, "your demand is worthless Haru, just like you. I can be anywhere I want to be; besides you being here all alone, that's how you end up being killed," he said coldly.

"Are you concerned about me now? I'm fine, unlike you, I don't have to have some psychopathic split personality chick by my side all time," she stated coly.

He grimaced at her words and folded his arms.

"Che, she's just someone I use to my advantages."

The blond looks at the girl with cold blue eye. Haru scoffed and looked away, Togami did the same and looked about the garden area. His eyes soon settled on the supply shed not too far from him, and remembered when they discovered the Despair Solider girl.

"I'm truly looking forward to your despair, Haru."

Haru snapped her head back to Togami, her anger rising quickly. She always had sort of short temper and easily frustrated, which Togami loved to exploit.

"And I look forward to yours, you'll probably go first," she spat.

"Huh, by your hands?"

She squeezed her soccer ball tightly, her nails digging into the tough material. She had to fight the urge to just throw it at the blonde's head, who smirked at her amusedly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To be the one to end me," he said smoothly, which got her attention.

"What are you getting at?"

She looked at him with scrutinizing grey eyes. Her heart racing in her chest with adrenaline and unease. He just eyed her making her anxious and her face tinted a slight pink.

"Hhm, nothing exactly…" he gave a soft smirk and then turned around, "See you later, Haru."

Togami turned to the side slightly to see Haru's annoyed and blushing face. Sure they had their arguments, threatened to end each other, and close fits fights, but never had he been so vague with her before. It was strange, especially with the "See you later, Haru." Added at the end of it all.

'_Is he trying to physic me out? What's his game this time?'_

She watched his figure walk away, leaving her alone once more in the greenhouse.

**...**

"Haru! Haruna!"

"Huh?"

The girl turned around smoothly as she heard her name being called. Her long hair, no longer in a ponytail, ran down to her waist. The highlights and black streaks in her hair flashed under the dim lighting of the hallway leading to her bedroom. She still had on her soccer uniform, but underneath her usual clothes. An elbow length-long sleeved sailor girl uniform. It's torso was white and the cuffs were dark brown along with the ribbon and trim. Her dark brown skirt stopped at her knees, and her smooth pink skin toned legs were partially covered by white mid-calf socks, and her feet donned brown loafers.

"Hina? What's wrong?"

The dark tanned Super Duper High School: Swimmer panted slightly, as she finally made it down the large hallway.

"To, Togami. Someone tried to kill him!"

Haru looked at Hina with a stone face, but had concern in her eyes.

"Where is he? Does anyone know who did it yet?"

Hina shook her head and pointed down the hall.

"In the greenhouse, everyone is already meeting up there."

"Alright, let's go."

They left together for the gardens quickly, but as they did Hina kept glancing over to Haru wearily.

**...**

"What did I miss," asked Hina as she entered the garden area with Haru in tow.

All eyes were focused on Haru. Who felt extremely anxious at their staring eyes, but Nagei, Super Duper High School: Good Luck, didn't give such an intense look.

"Togami almost had his head smashed in by that."

He pointed to a nearby wall that had a soccer ball wedge into it from impact. Togami was on the floor sitting against the wall with Genocider annoyingly trying to help him against his will. He looked up and stared at Haru. She noticed his stare and everyone else's was directly on her.

'_Do they think it was me?'_

Togami got up and leaned against the wall, after shoving off Genocider Syo. Kirigiri looked at the soccer ball suspiciously, and casted a glance at Haruna.

"Togami, do you know anyone who might have it out for you," Kirigiri asked simply.

Haru glared at the Super Duper High School: Detective and Togami.

"I don't know."

He looked at everyone in the hall and his eyes settled on Haru like everyone else's.

"Well whoever it is likes soccer," said Shiro obviously.

"So true, so true. Don't you think so, Haruna," stated Genocider Syo amusedly.

Once this painfully obvious clue was pointed out, Haru seemed anxious and glared at the psychopath before her.

'_They think I did it! But it wasn't, I wasn't even near him after the greenhouse! They're going to try and pin it on me!'_

Kirigiri took notice of Haru's irritated look and with a blank face asked:

"Haru, do you know something?"

The soccer player was stiff as she looked at Kirigiri. She did not like her, and Kirigiri did not like her.

"No, why would I?"

_'The fuck you looking at me for!'_

Haru thought this as Kirigiri continued to look at her. Her easily frustrated and aggressive nature slowly becoming apparent as she felt judge by all the others.

_'They think I did it! They think I'd do something to him just because we're rivals!'_

The tension in the hallway grew thick and heavy as the two girls stared each other down. Hina was getting worried and anxious herself and was about to suggest something to change the mood when Haru snapped.

"Why do you look at me like that? Just because I'm the Super Duper High School: Soccer Player doesn't mean anything! That ball could have been anyone's!"

"Haru, that's no-" Nagei tried to step in, but Haru shut him out.

"I didn't do it!"

She then turned and left. Hina bit her lip and looked at Kirigiri who still wanted answers.

"Heh, she so did it. She just got jealous of sweet Togami because he won't look at her like he looks at me," exclaimed Genocider as she looked at the Scion with a crazed loving gaze. Togami just scowled at her and turned in the direction of where Haru stormed off to.

"I'm going to bed, if you find anything tell me."

"Togmai, don't you think it isn't safe to go on your own," asked Nagei.

The blond teen turned around and smirked.

"If they want me, then they'll have to face me."

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more one more chapter left!*This was a requested story!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	2. Chapter 2

'_They think I did it! Every one of them thinks I did it!'_

Haru stomped about in her room fuming about being the prime suspect of Togami's almost murder.

'_Maybe he should have died! He's just a rich snob anyways!'_

She sits down on her bed still deep in ranting.

'_All because it was a soccer ball! If they really think I'd kill him like that then maybe I sh-'_

She stops dead in her thoughts and looks around the room. She then looks at her hands and clenches them into fists.

'_Maybe I should…If they think I did then might as well make good on it…' _

"I'll show them not to point fingers at me! Looks like I'm going to see your despair first Togami."

**...**

_***Knock, knock, knock.***_

"What the—Haru?"

Togami stood in his doorway tiredly wearing a white shirt and black boxers, and looked at the girl in front of him. She stood in her usual clothes with her hands behind her back.

"What is it, Haruna?"

Haru looks up at him with blank grey and silver eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

He just stood there a little surprised by this, and then stepped aside as Haru pushed past him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicious as she kept her hands out of his sight, her back to him as she came in. He closed the door, but did not lock it, as he gave her a wary and slightly irritated look.

"What is it?"

"Who do you think did it? Tried to kill you?"

He blinked in surprise then narrowed his blue cold eyes again. He folded his arms and leaned against his bedroom door. Silence only filling the room causing Haru to clench her hands.

"You think it was me, don't you."

He didn't say anything; just kept his eyes on her tensing back.

"You think it was me!"

She turned around with a kitchen knife in her hands. She glared at him and pointed it at him.

"It's not so great to have fingers pointed at you now is it," she exclaimed.

Togami's cold cautious look turned into a cold glare. He then leaned up off the door and moved a few steps close to Haru.

"So, it was you. I had my doubts at first, but seeing you here now, well…"

His blue eyes pierced her brown ones, showing her anger, unease, and determination.

"NO! I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Stop trying to ruin me! It's all your fault that they think it was me!"

She lunged forward with the knife quickly, but Togami grabbed her hand. She tried to bring the knife down on his hand but she ended up dropping it onto the bedroom floor and she cursed at her clumsiness.

"Damn it, let go!"

She struggled against his hold, but he didn't let up. He yanked on her hand, which made her look him in the eyes. He could see tears forming in her grey silver eyes. He had a blank look on his face as he saw this then maneuvered her to back up into the bed and pinned her to it.

"Haru, Haru!"

The girl stopped her thrashing and glared up at Togami who was now sitting on top of her.

"Why were you trying to kill me if you didn't try to before?"

Haru averted her eyes from the blond, not wanting to deal with him anymore. She winced though after having Togami squeeze her wrists and ask her again.

"Fine! I, I don't like being accused of things I didn't do. I don't like rumors ruining me!"

They stared at each other coldly. Togami then blinked and backed up a little.

"So, you would do anything to protect your name huh?"

Haru just glared at him with her narrowed grey eyes. Togami just smirked at her.

"Heh, I'd do the same."

She looked at him with less of a glare and more of a scowl.

"Very admirable, Haru. You would cause my own despair, and I would cause yours."

The navy haired girl's scow formed into a smirk.

"It seems that I'll be more capable of seeing your despair, Togami."

She smirked even more up at the other and tried to move her hands again. The hold Togami had on her was not giving. Togami swiftly moved his hands to have one hand pinning down Haru and the other gripped her chin.

"True, but you would be able to get away with it? Though, I think you being the one to end me would be interesting. You have the determination."

Without warning the blond leaned down, and with the grip on her chin, he captured her lips with his. He moved his lips against her's, giving a passionate kiss, hot and short. When he pulled away Haru was blushing a deep red and had a shocked look on her face, which soon became a scowl.

"Che, Togami, you're an ass."

She struggles against his hold and finally breaks it. She moves her hand quickly to plant a firm smack to Togami's face, almost knocking his glasses off. She immediately sat up after doing the action and grabbed the blond by his shirt collar.

"Heh, I thought you would have liked that. Oh well, what are you going to do now?"

She glared at him with a blushing face then furiously leaned forward and smashed their lips in a bruising kiss. Her overpowering kiss was soon taken over once Togami slipped his tongue into her mouth and then pushed her down onto the bed. The kiss was ended as she fell back on the mattress. He smirked at her and she scowled at him.

"You're actually prettier when you're scowling at me."

"Shut up," she exclaimed with her ever present blush and then smiled slightly.

Togami noticed this and looked at her as she lay on his bed. He long legs wide and open, her skirt was hiked up a little on one side, which revealed her soccer shorts underneath.

'_What?'_

Togami looked at her curiously, which made her blush more realizing that he knew what she was wearing underneath.

"Shut up! I'm very dedicated."

"I can see that, even though your-"

"Don't you even say it."

He smirked and then leaned down to kiss her. He moved his hands to her torso and moved them to her sailor uniform shirt. He slipped his tongue into her mouth again and moved his fingers hands to grab at her sailor uniform shirt and her soccer uniform shirt. He slipped his fingers under the material then moved his hands under the shirts after getting a moan from the girl.

Haru soon broke the kiss and grabbed his hands.

"Are you okay," Togami asked in a husky voice.

"U-uh…_'I can't tell him! He'll never let me live it down!'_ Nothing, nothing!"

He gave her a curious look, but proceeded with moving his hands upwards. He watched her reactions as he moved his hands up more.

'_Is she…'_

He has a devious smirk form on his lips as he watches her flinch as his hand comes into contact with her perky breast. He bites his bottom lip absentmindedly as he looks at her usually scowling face melt into an embarrassed expression with her bottom lip being chewed on nervously.

"You're a virgin."

She cringes as she hears this, and doesn't even look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't be for long."

"Togami! God, I hate you."

She blushes and glares at him, which is met with a smirk. He moves his hands again, this time moving them down and grabbing onto Haruna's shirts. He looks at her nervous face and then pulls them up and off. She gave a yelp and tried to push them down, but Togami pulled them off with little struggle.

'This is will be fun.'

Togami tossed her shirts and marveled at her perky breasts. They were covered by a baby blue and brown laced bra. He reached down to take it off, but the embarrassed navy haired girl grabbed his hands.

"Take off your shirt too, Togami. A shirt for a shirt," she said as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Very well, Haru."

The blond teen slipped off his glasses, sat back and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it up over his head, and now showed off his toned pale skinned torso. The only thing on his person was his black boxers that he was sleeping in earlier.

"Now, pants for pants, right?"

"You don't-"

She blushed and pouted.

"Fine."

He smirked and moved down her body. He slipped his fingers under her skirt and shorts and began sliding them down. Haru looked down nervously and Togami noticed. He moved back up and kissed her as he pulled them down to distract her. He deepened the kiss as he finally got them down to her knees; getting a moan as he abandoned her skirt and shorts to move his hands to her baby blue and brown laced panties that matched her bra. He ran his fingers over the front of her underwear while the other gripped her right breast. She instantly yelped and tried to squirm away from the foreign touch.

"Relax, aren't you supposed to be the one with deadly determination?"

"Shut up!"

She grabbed his forearm and looked at him with lidded eyes and a blushing face.

"Just relax."

He kissed her forehead and locked his blue eyes with her grey, as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties. She had a nervous blush on her face as she felt his fingers dip under the thin fabric and gently pull it down. He eyed Haru hungrily as he exposed her slowly and gently. He sat back on his legs as he began slid the garment down her legs. He took hold of her left leg and slipped the underwear off of it, then repeated the action with her right. He tossed them to the side and looked her body, soon realizing that her bra was still in place. He hovered back over her and then laid down on top of her body as he wrapped his arms around her back. Placing his hands on the clasp of her bra, and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss, as he did away with the last offending garment on her toned thin body.

He sat back up and took a moment to take all of Haruna in. Her blood red blush covering from her neck to her ears, her lidded grey eyes looking at him in a daze. Her average sized and perky breasts rising and falling with her breathing, they curved down into the dip of her toned stomach and curved down to her womanhood. Her long legs were propped up and her arms were splayed out like her hair that draped around her shoulders. The navy blue tresses contrasting against her pink skin. Haru, the Super Duper High School: Soccer Player, the girl with a deadly determination, and ever present scowl towards Togami and others on her face; was now a blushing nervous and embarrassed girl laying naked in front of the Super Duper High School: Scion, Togami.

"Actually, you look prettier without the scowling."

Togami gave a chuckle and Haru tried to glare at him but her hate was lost to the bright blush on her face.

"S-Shut up and take off your boxers!"

"Che, still bossy though."

Togami smirked at her and proceed to remove his boxer, the only thing left on his person. He slipped them off and tossed them with the rest of their clothing. He laid back on top of her and felt Haru shiver at the bare skin contact between them. A soft gasp soon followed as Togami moved his hand lightly down Haru's body; leaving a trail of feather light touches down to her womanhood.

"T-Togami?"

"Relax Haruna."

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. As he did so he slipped his fingers inside of her, pushing past her ring of muscles and gently moving them to open her up. She flinched under him and groaned as she felt his fingers move inside her. She shivered and arched her back as she felt something inside her be hit by one of Togami's fingers. She bit her lip as she moaned out the others name loudly. He smirked at his findings and continued to open the teen more.

After awhile he slipped his fingers out after receiving a few more moans of pleasure from the girl under him. He got between her legs and took hold of himself. He looked up at her and she looked up at him. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the size of Togami's manhood, and blushed even more just for the fact that she was actually looking at it.

"Don't worry, just relax and it won't hurt."

Haru gave a nod and Togami moved forward. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the tip of his cock press at her entrance then move inside. She moaned and shivered as she felt herself being stretched more to accommodate Togami. She clenched the bedsheets as she felt Togmai finally sink all the way in, filling her immensely, and moaned once he stopped. Togami bit his lip as he felt the wet heat surrounding his length.

"Haruna."

He looked at the girl with lidded eyes to see her looking at him. She was panting slightly and gave a nod, signaling for him to move. He gave a nod back and pulled out slowly, then thrusted back in. he noticed her wince a little and stopped.

"You okay?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, just, it just hurt a little. I'm fine though so keep going."

He sighed and gave a small smile, which made her heart race even more than it's already nervous beating.

Togami pulled out again slowly, and pushed back in. After a while of doing this slowly a few more times, Haru finally got used to it. The blond then began to pick up his pace and thrust harder and faster into the soccer player. He was still gentle with her; placing kisses here and there, and nipping at her neck as he thrusted smoothly in and out. Haru was moaning and bucking into Togami as he moved faster.

"A-Ah, Togami, more!"

Togami gave a nod and did as asked. Moving faster and deeper into Haru. Soon hitting her sweet spot roughly, causing her to arch her back off the bed, and scream his name.

"TOGAMI!"

The blond groaned at feeling his cock being squeezed inside of Haru's heat as he struck her sweet spot again. Her moist hot walls constricting around him as he moved faster and harder. The intense pleasure he was getting from her was driving closer and closer to his end.

He moved his hands down to Haru's hips and legs. Grabbing her left leg and holding it up to lift her up a little, and the other on her hip to move her with his thrusts. Haru laid on her back rocking against the scion in an intense sense of a pleasurable haze. Haru couldn't take much more of Togami's thrusts, the crippling pleasure she was feeling for her first time was too much for her.

"TOGAMI!"

She screamed as she met her end. Arching her back off the bed, clawing at the sheets, and tears pricking her eyes as she felt her orgasm overtook her. The tight heat constricted around Togami in all the right ways. sending him over the edge as well. He quickly pulled out and released onto Haru's lower stomach and on top of her womanhood. He would have loved to have finished out inside of her, but he knew he couldn't. He groaned out her name and dug his fingers into her leg and hip, as he finished releasing onto her body.

"Haru!"

Togami soon collapsed on top of Haruna, and the two laid unmoving for what seemed hours, as they came down from their sex high. The blond soon rolled off and laid beside the navy blue haired girl. They were still panting heavily and looked at each other. Haru blushed and Togami smirked, which in turn made her scowl at him.

"I lied. That scowl does make you look prettier."

**...**

"Pu, pu, pu. Damn brats can't even be coaxed into killing! And I worked so hard too."

A pair of two colored eyes were fixed on a monitor, watching the spectacle of two teens. One with blond short hair and the other with long navy blue.

"Well, at least those boring bastards did something interesting. Pupupu."

* * *

***This was a requested story! Hope you liked it!*I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
